


Drop your mask - Larry stylinson

by MilleVoigt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 11 - Freeform, Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cabin Fic, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Harry - singer, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Summer, Unresolved Romantic Tension, drama camp, sexuality denial, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVoigt/pseuds/MilleVoigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tomlinson, the shy boy from doncaster decides to move in with his best friend Niall Horan, who is 100% gay. When they applicate on a Drama camp and gets in, they are deferred, that they would get the best summer ever. But what happens when they meet the hottest guy on camp? Will he could turn Louis gay, or will Louis keep denying that he maybe could be into boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

”LOUIIIIIIS” I hear a to recognizable voice yelling from down stairs. 

Niall.. Who else has the balls to wake me up this early in the fucking morning. It’s freaking sunday. I groan to myself, when i get up, stretching myself, while a gap leaves my mouth. Oh god is probably isn't more than 8. Fuck Niall for being an A person.

You see Niall is one of my best friends, actually he is my only best friend I moved from Doncaster for about a year ago, and we were always left alone, but that is how we like it.

I met Niall on the internet, Is a really interesting story actually. Niall liked my picture on TmBlur, and after a couple minutes he send me a message, saying I looked cute. I told him to fuck of, and that i weren't in to boys, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Im not lying if I tell you he send me 5 message at day, but eventually I just answered kindly and we began to talk everyday. I think Niall is still embracing sometimes when I tease him about crushing on me. He even denied it a few times, but he knows that I still have the messages, so he just go when I start mention it.

Anyway, Niall was so sweet and offered me to live with him. And trust my if I had had another choice I would have taken it. But I cant afford an apartment on my own, I need a room mate to split up the bill. So here I am living with my lovely friend who loves to wake me up in the middle of the night.. sometimes just to tell me that he scored a goal in Fifa..

”LOUIS!” he calls again, this time from just outside my door.

”God damn it Niall, I am up..” I yell back, just when he smash the door open.

”LOU WE ARE GOING TO DRAMA CAMP THIS YEAH!!!” he yell frantically but this time louder than before. ”ITS GOING TO BE FUCKING AMAZING; WE ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER; I KNOW WE ALRE..”

Okay he was genuinely giving me a serious headache right now.

”Dude slow down… what are you saying, you got in?” I looked confused, what had he expect me to do it was 9 o’clock on a sunday morning.. I couldn't think optimally this early.

”No you idiot WE got in” he smiles a bright smile and hold up the two letters. *Congrats your selected to become one of the students on our drama camp’ 

”Wow really” i give him a equally bright smile and took the letters out of his hand, to get a fully look at it. ”That is fucking amazing” i said, but then it hit me. Why is my letter opened.

”Niall, did you just opened my post?” I give him the look

He turn around just after a little maybe escapes his mouth, at same times his eyes was wandering disappointing around the room.

”You cant just open someone else post Niall”

He roll his eyes when he turns around again. ”It doesn’t matter who opened the letter Louis, we are in! We are going to Drama camp in less than a week, why aren't you freaking out?” he said hopping up and down while clapping his hands together.

I laughed. maybe I was a little exited.. Okay I was i little bit more than a little exited, I couldn't wait to go to that camp. It was seriously known as the best school in the country. Some of the greatest artist has spent their summer when they were younger on that camp, and now it was my turn to finally experience it.

Niall and I applied 3 mouth ago and we spend the whole summer scheduling down to the smallest detail, even though we didn't know if we would get in. And now we were  
.  
”I would be if you hadn't woken me up at 9 in the morning” 

I was getting up from my tiny but a lot comfortable bed.

”Whatever Im going to take a shower, and then we are going shopping! Because we need a lot of new clothes! You know why? Because that school is known as the school with the hottest guys on earth. And im going to blew them away with hotness, and my beautiful ass, so excuse me” He looks at me with a decent look when he turns around to go to the bathroom.

”You are such a gay” I say with a smile on my face. Thats why I love him.

He just blow me a kiss, before he disappears out of the bedroom

As long as i had known Niall, he had always been gay, and not just gay he is super gay. Maybe sometimes to much, but that just the way he is, and I love him for it. He had always been there for me, and will always stand up for me, like i did when he was being bullied in school for being gay, or that time when his father kicked him out for being homoseksuel. Niall was broken for weeks and he probably still fells broken sometimes.

You see his father didn't take it so well, he was calling his own sun disgusting and abnormal. He even take it that long and hit him, when he refused to leave.

That why it was so important for Niall to get in to that school, It was his biggest dream to become and artist so he deserves it.

And i am so happy that i am going to experience that with him.


	2. Chapter 1

“WE ARE HERE” Niall squeals load witch make me turn my head to look at him in surprise as we drive into the parkway of the camp. It’s the hundred time he yells like he is to a Justin Bieber concert.

“I swear to god Niall, if you dont stop yelling like a teenage girl I will turn this car around and drive straight home” I say and looks at him with a seriously look. 

“No you wouldn’t” He just answers. smiling like he just won a price for the best artist of the yeah, and thats a big smile, when we talk about Niall.

but he was right, I wouldn’t. The camp looks just as amazing as we imagined. It’s much bigger than i thought it would be, but it’s great and i cant wait to get inside. It’s a bit hidden in the wood, but there is a big area with no trees where you can play football or just lay on a blanket with a good book. Niall and I had been on their webside serval times since we got our letter, and it looks just as great in real than it did on the webside. I really love that they have this big lake, where you can take a swim in the evening, it makes it fell like a proper summer camp.

I stop the car and before i even get the chance to take my seatbelt off, Niall is already out of the car. That boy is seriously the most hyper person i know. I mean seriously he could wait for me since im his best friend, but he is to busy trying to find some guys to annoy, with his gay humor.

I shake my head and step out of the car. 

The size of the camp is intimidating, but I know that after a few weeks we would get to know it, and it would be amazing. 

I’m a little bit insecure when it comes to people, but its just something I has to get use to, expectably when i want to be an actor, because then you have to perform while a high number od people have their eyes on you.

When I walk inside of the main cabin there is a lot of teenagers, some of them a bit older than me, but the most of them at my age, walking around with their bagage trying to find their room.

I look around trying to catch a sight of a blond haired gay boy, who is suppose to wait for me since we are sharing a room, and there probably isn't more than one key.

He is nowhere to be seen, witch is ekstnremly annoying, when i have no idea where to go. 

“LOU” thinking of the sun. I turn around to give him an annoying look, when i see a curly haired boy standing next to him. 

“This is Harry, one of our room mates” he smiles a bright smile and I look at Harry who sticks his hand out for me to shake. “i’m Harry styles, you must be Louis Tomlinson” he says, and I take his hand and give it a short shake. 

“How do you know my name” I ask and give him a strange look. The boy seemed wat to pleased with himself.

“Easy pretty boy, im not a stalker, we are four boys in the room, my boyfriend is one of them, and I already met Niall, so I figured that you might be Louis the forth one.” he sends me a curvy smile, giving me the opportunity to see his perfect teeth.

Great im living with three gay boys, like Niall wasn't enough to handle.

“So where is our cabin?” I ask looking at Niall, who where standing with the key in his hand. 

“its number eleven” he shows me the number on the key. 

“I already carried my stuff into it, so let me help you” Harry offers before taking one of my suitcases out of my hand, to carry it himself.

I give him a thankfully smile, before we begin to walk towards our cabin. 

“So where are you from” Harry asks Niall, giving hime an interested smile. 

“Im from Dublin, but I moved to London for about four years ago, and my friend Louis here is from Doncaster, but he moved in with me a year ago.” Harry looks at me when Niall lock the door to our cabin up. 

“So how old are you?” he asks me at the same time Niall opens the for to our new temporary home. 

“im 21” I say and walks in. 

The cabin isn't big, there is four beds, two standing on each side of the room, and the there is a door, which i guess is leading to our bad room. We dont have a lot of place to our clothes, but I’m sure we could make it work. 

“So where is your boyfriend?” I ask Harry, when he sits himself on one of the beds, which probably is his. 

“I dont know actually, maybe he is out looking around on the camp.” He smiles again showing his dimples, which I haven't notice but now. 

I look around the room when i decide to take bed in the other end than Harrys. it was strange, because Harry didn't seem like the gay type, he was more the ‘how many girls can I get to kiss me tonight’ kind of guy. 

I dont know why, but I will prefer him being in another cabin, he annoys me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know my english isn't as good as it should be, but let me know if you see some mistakes. :) xx


End file.
